


A Beneficial Partnership

by LelianasSong



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: After another day of bickering between the Horde leaders, Sylvanas retreated to her chambers, exhausted and frustrated. Little did she know a visitor would be waiting for her in her private bathing chamber, with an exceedingly interesting proposition for her.-------For IceFairyChiruno





	A Beneficial Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceFairyChiruno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFairyChiruno/gifts).



> Hey! I hope everyone enjoys reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this! Thank you Dawn for asking me to do this! <3

The war against the Alliance should have been her main priority, making sure the Forsaken continued to survive was definitely her main priority, so each day that she found herself returning to her chambers after more arguments with members of the Horde, she couldn’t help but feel that roiling anger beneath her skin. Honour. The word had meant something to her once, but truly, when you stare into the dark abyss and see an eternity of suffering it is especially difficult so see honour in death as anything more than a fallacy.

As Sylvanas walked into her chambers, she felt a sense of relief. Here there were no watchful eyes, waiting to see exactly what she was up to, guessing and second guessing her motives until they had all made up their minds. Shedding her armour felt almost as if she was shedding the weight of those eyes, allowing herself to exist with her own thoughts and her own drive. It had gotten tiring even, to feel the eyes of Lor’themar and Thalyssra on her. They were not so quick to leap to honour, but she knew that they were watching carefully for the first sign that their people’s survival was at risk. It was at least an honest aim, a justifiable and admirable aim, for in their position Sylvanas would be doing the same.

At least she could understand them. Her old people and the ones so far removed by time. The ones she could still at least feel some semblance of respect for, as they did not spout honour like a gushing river. When Sylvanas had finally shed the last pieces of her armour, she stepped towards the bathroom, rolling her shoulders and her neck, in more of a habit than any sort of necessary feeling.

The moment she stepped through the door though, she stopped in her path, her eyes automatically drawn to a figure that sat on the edge of the large bathtub. Her whole body tensed, poised and ready to strike as she took in what seemed to be a night elf woman, who was humming a melody under her breath, her fingers dipping into the water that had been prepared prior to her arrival and swirling it around nonchalantly. She barely looked up as Sylvanas stood there, eyes wondering over the long, blue expanse of her leg that was exposed by the large slit in her shirts and up to the way her almost shell like top and corset hugged her body. There was no way she should have been able to get in here. No reason for this mysterious night elf to be there.

“Explain yourself!” Sylvanas spoke firmly, advancing forward. “Who are you and how did you get into my chambers.”

Slowly, the woman’s head tilted towards her, a long smirk pulling at her lips as brilliant golden eyes gazed up at here. There was a regal air to the way she slowly uncrossed her legs and stood up, slowly and fluid in a way that made Sylvanas’ entire body tighten harder, coiling until she would be ready to strike out at this woman. This was no normal night elf, no, the eyes were enough to tell her as such and the confidence she held was not one of the usual kaldorei. She commanded respect, commanded attention and a voice pulled at Sylvanas’ brain, whispering the answer as to who was standing before her as if there was no other real answer. An answer that did not help the way her muscles felt ready to fight the moment she felt as if she were in danger.

“I’m sure you already know, Lady Windrunner. After all, you are a smart woman, are you not? Far smarter than many of those  _ others _ would give you credit for,” the woman spoke, stalking forward and her golden eyes blazing into Sylvanas’; never once leaving her as she moved.

“Queen Azshara, I presume,” Sylvanas spoke, watching as those golden eyes began to darken, slipping into a glowing amber until they deepened still, glowing redder and redder than burning coals. “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be so tense,” Azshara chuckled, lifting her hand up and stroking her cheek with the tips of her fingers. Sylvanas could feel as the woman pressed further into her space, her body practically emanating in an intoxicating, magical pressure. It pressed against her skin, sending her dead nerves alight once more. “Come, let us use our words and not our fists. I might have a little proposition for you that you’ll enjoy.”

“I was about to bathe,” Sylvanas spoke, refusing to give away the fact that Azshara’s presence alone was making her body tingle in ways she hadn’t ever felt. The raw energy was tremendous, but it wouldn’t do to show how much it affected her yet. “I hope you didn’t come all this way just to waste my time.”

“On the contrary, I made sure it was nice and warm for you, my darling,” Azshara purred, her hands now moving from Sylvanas’ cheek and down her neck. “Won’t you come into the water with me?”

Sylvanas watched carefully, her body completely still as she felt those fingers stroke over her bare shoulder and down her arm. The glint of reddening eyes dipped down her body languidly, a small hum escaping Azshara’s lips as if she were appraising her under the flickering light of bracketed torches. It was as practised and deliberate as Sylvanas’ stilled observation and it seemed to her as if it were only a matter of seeing who would break their game first. Who would show their hand first. 

“What are you here for? Answer me and I might consider it,” Sylvanas finally spoke, catching Azshara’s wrist and receiving a dangerous glint of anger in Azshara’s eyes at the intrusion. 

“My, you really do command attention don’t you? Perhaps I have made the right decision after all.”

“Well? Spit it out then,” Sylvanas scoffed, tilting her head upwards and straightening her back as she surveyed the woman in front of her. “If you want me to get into that bath with you, you’ll have to make it worth my while.”

“A partnership, my dear. I offer you a chance to secure the lives of yourself and your Forsaken,” Azshara spoke, her words dripping with honeyed promise. “Together, we could rule the seas  _ and _ the land. The depths and death would be ours to command.”

“And why are you offering this now?” Sylvanas asked, narrowing her eyes even as she dropped her hold on Azshara’s wrist and allowing it to rest on her shoulder once more.

“Because, my dear, we both have plans in the works and the Alliance and Horde are simply in the way are they not? We could both get what we want. I know when someone is a worthier ally than a foe and you… the promise of allying with you is simply too enticing not to entertain,” Azshara chuckled, licking her lips as she leant closer, her lidded eyes seemingly offering her more than just a simple political allegiance. “Perhaps we should get into bed together and take the world by storm.”

“Those are an interesting choice of words, Queen Azshara,” Sylvanas scoffed, trying not to sigh as she felt full lips press close to her ear, shivering and twitching at the way magically charged breath ghosted over her ear, filling her with the scent of salty brine and crackling arcane. “Your words are pretty, but I might need more persuading than that.”

“Then perhaps we should talk more after your bath, dear? Perhaps I can persuade you more,” Azshara chuckled, the deep, velvety sound making Sylvanas reach forward with her own hand. 

She could hear the content purr that escaped Azshara’s lips as Sylvanas placed a hand on her waist, squeezing firmly as those lips that were so close to her ear, pressed forward, grazing along the underside of her ear. Her ears twitched, pinning back as Azshara stroked her tongue along until the tip, her wicked grin widening before she clutched Sylvanas’ chin between her fingers and moved to her lips.

Kissing Azshara tasted like the ocean coated her tongue, surging like the waves, Azshara pushed forward, her hands tangling in her hair. It was a dangerous embrace, a ploy, a persuasion and Sylvanas found herself enjoying every second of it. The kiss felt as if they were testing each other, pushing and pulling in equal measure until Sylvanas heard Azshara’s rumbling moan fill the room. Smirking, Sylvanas caressed Azshara’s side, moving her hand further down until she captured the muscular thigh beneath her hand and squeezed the muscles.

Azshara pulled back then, stepping backwards and removing the clothes she wore until she was just as bare as Sylvanas was, her eyes never once leaving the woman she was attempting to forge an alliance with, even as Sylvanas’ own eyes moved over the expanse of the majestic nude form in front of her. But there was something not quite right about it, something that stunk of magic and illusion and Sylvanas found herself hungering for something more than just the nudity of this woman’s former form.

“I want to see you,” Sylvanas husked, stepping forward and running her hands over Azshara’s waist, moving up until her hands cupped full breasts and massaged them gently. “You’ve gotten my attention, so show me exactly what you’re offering to me.”

A slow smile pulled at Azshara’s lips as those red eyes burned into hers, her smile being the only thing that seemed to never change as Sylvanas saw and felt the form against her shifting and changing. The first thing she felt was the feeling of hands drifting down to cup her ass, even as two hands still returned to their position in her hair, pulling her close with four strong arms. The thigh that Sylvanas had caressed before shifted and changed, growing into a thick, tentacle, as her whole body shifted into the Naga Queen.

As Sylvanas looked at her now, her proud scaled crown and five, red eyes staring at her, she felt a molten hear churn in the depths of her stomach. Azshara had looked powerful before, but now? She was magnificent. She was deadly, mysterious and hungry and Sylvanas felt the extreme urge to dance this dangerous line. To see exactly what boundaries she could press and see how this wondrous creature reacted beneath her fingertips. 

“Ah,  _ there _ you are,” Sylvanas purred, pressing her backwards until the naga took the initiative and gracefully descended into the water of the bath. “We will negotiate much better this way.”

“Come then,” Azshara spoke, her voice taking on an otherworldly edge that reminded her so much of her own. “Why don’t you take a seat upon my throne, Lady Windrunner?”

Without needing to be told twice, Sylvanas found herself slipping into the water, straddling Azshara as she did so. She moaned, finding it hard to keep her restraint as she felt the thick muscle of Azshara’s central tentacle move up into her, pushing up as Azshara looked at her with an amused smirk on her face. The Queen of the Sea was lounging back, watching hungrily as Sylvanas moved forward, her fingers running over the scales of her chest and the ridges along her neck. Stroking the ridges caused a deep, rumbling moan to reverberate in Azshara’s chest and Sylvanas could not help the smirk that pulled at her own lips as she leant forward and attached her lips to them. She worked her lips gently, before pressing her tongue against them, trailing along them until she felt though four strong hands grab onto her, forcing her down harder on Azshara’s body that rolled beneath her.

“A quick learner? That will definitely be an asset to us, my Dark Lady,” Azshara purred, as her hands spread across the expanse of Sylvanas’ backside, massaging the flesh with that cracking magic beneath her finger tips that made every touch send sensations through her entire body. 

“And you have your weaknesses,” Sylvanas chuckled, pressing a kiss to Azshara’s lips as she moved her hands down to her breasts, rolling two peaked nipples between her fingers and relishing in the way that the Queen beneath her moaned, her breath catching in her Do you like feeling worships, or challenged, I wonder?  Does this excite you more than blind devotion?”

Azshara said nothing as Sylvanas moved down in the water, sinking down until she could take one nipple between her lips. She looked up at her current lover beneath her eyelashes, watching as her jaw tightened and groaning at the way hands and tentacles were beginning to stroke over her body. Wrapping around her thighs, coiling until she could feel the tip of a slick tentacle begin to tease her between her thighs. Still, she kept her focus, rolling her tongue over the magnificent breast in front of her and massaging the other with her hand. She hummed as she bit down hard, letting her fangs delve into the flesh and enjoying the way Azshara moaned and tightened her hold on her at the action.

“You really are so good with your tongue, Sylvanas. Perhaps I should reward you,” Azshara husked, taking Sylvanas’ chin in her hand and lifting her up until their tongues met once more and Azshara sat up in the water. 

Sylvanas felt consumed in the kiss, pushing and grinding in this woman’s lap as she was. She wanted to take whatever Azshara offered and give to Azshara in return, to feel elated in their power and what they could possibly do together. Sharp fangs bit down on her lip, pulling ichor from the broken skin. The green fluid dripped down Sylvanas’ chin, a fact she cared little for as she pressed forward, stroking her hands along those long and firm tentacles at the back of Azshara’s head. They were thick to the touch and Sylvanas smirked as she wrapped her hand around one and pumped her hand on it. The body beneath her practically vibrated as Azshara growled at the action, her nails digging harder into Sylvanas’ ass as she panted slightly at the action.

“Good girl,” Azshara growled, her hands lifting Sylvanas away from her slightly as she lifted herself higher in the tub. “I think you’ve earned something a little more, don’t you?”

Before Sylvanas could retort, she felt a tentacle stroke up her slit, stroking against her and rubbing against her clit. A shudder wracked through her body as she watched Azshara, her hands moving to the outside of the bath and gripping the reinforced wood harshly beneath her fingers. It was teasing, and judging by Azshara’s easy smirk, she was merely toying with her for the moment. Groaning into the sensation, Sylvanas let herself be loud, baring her teeth slightly as she tried to press herself harder on the tentacle.

“Fuck me, Azshara,” Sylvanas growled, as she felt the tentacle tease at her entrance. “Show me what it is you have to offer.”

“No ‘please’? Where are your manners?” Azshara tutted, even though her eyes burned with hunger and lust. “Very well, how could I refuse you, my lady.”

The moment Azshara pressed the tentacle inside of her, Sylvanas felt her thighs begin to quake at the feeling of the thick appendage pressing inside of her. She did not think she had ever felt so full as the tentacle pressed slowly inside, writhing and flexing within her and pressing against her in the most delicious of ways. A loud groan escaped her lips as she pressed back, rolling her hips as the tentacle moved in and out of her, thrusting at a slow and torturous pace that set Sylvanas’ entire body on fire. She opened her mouth to say something, to say anything, to praise, to provoke and yet she found her voice taken when another tentacle slipped past her lips.

Her eyes watered as the thick tentacle pressed into her mouth too, thrusting at the same pace as the one inside of her. Sylvanas found herself clenching around the tentacles inside of her, but with the walls of her eager and full pussy and her throat. She should have felt angry at feeling as if her control was being taken from her, should have felt as if perhaps she were losing these negotiations and yet Azshara was trying to prove herself to her. She was trying to coax this pleasure from her as a bargaining chip and by the Gods was it working.

“You look so pretty like this, Warchief,” Azshara cooed, her hands reaching forward and taking Sylvanas’ breasts in her hands, stroking them and worshipping her with her hands as she pressed forward to kiss at her throat. “I think I’m going to enjoy watching you come undone.”

Sylvanas merely rocked her hips harder in response, sucking hard on the tentacle in her mouth and closing her eyes. She felt the sensations of being fucked so keenly and her stomach was coiling and coiling in tight pleasure as she was taken so easily by the tentacles. Azshara was murmuring sweet phrases under her breath, praise and promises that made Sylvanas’ thighs tremble as her moans and pants came harder and faster. It felt so good to feel full, to feel this pleasure that she had not been able to feel so keenly since she had last had sex whilst drawing living breath. She wanted everything Azshara was giving to her and she wanted more of it. Reaching out with her hands she stroked along the tentacles, gaining purchase in order to ride the tentacle and take some form of control over the sensations. She rocked her hips, opening her eyes until they burned keenly into Azshara’s, an action that seemed to please the Queen, as she moaned in appreciation for the sight before her.

“Make me come, Azshara,” Sylvanas choked, as the tentacle finally slipped from her mouth, only to wrap loosely around her neck instead. “Make me  _ feel _ .”

“As you wish.”

The tentacle around her neck slipped down from her neck, instead circling her breasts and flicking over her nipples until Sylvanas was arching her back into the touch. She bit her lip as she felt the tentacle tease her, even as the one between her legs seemed to ramp up its pace, pressing deliciously at the spot inside of her that made her whole body shudder in pleasure. She pressed forward, kissing Azshara passionately, her hands gripping onto the tentacles at her head as she worked hard against the woman giving her pleasure. It was like a fever, as groaned loudly, gasping Azshara’s name until the words were swallowed by full lips and a masterful tongue.

Her entire body seemed to thrum as it built up and up, until finally the fullness and the sensations on her breast and mouth were too much to bare. She felt her body shake and tremble and a sharp scream was swallowed, even as her body seemed to shift into shadow as she rode out the orgasm that wracked her. To her surprise, she felt four arms wrap around her, holding her close and stroking her back and thighs as she pressed her forehead to Azshara’s shoulder, panting at the way her body seemed to be on fire, having warmed up from the water around them and the exertion that had filled her body.

“Magnificent,” Azshara purred, tilting Sylvanas’ eyes up to meet her. “You are magnificent.”

Sylvanas laughed, trying to restrain herself from whining when she felt the tentacles pull away from her body. She knew she wanted more, knew she wanted to find exactly what would make Azshara come undone too and wanted to see exactly what such a partnership would bring. It was an interesting proposition, especially if it meant not only securing a future for her people but finding herself tended to so thoroughly was surely only a bonus.

“I’m considering your proposition,” Sylvanas huffed, pressing a slow kiss to Azshara’s lips before pulling away again. “I will need a lot more convincing though.”

“Hungry are we?” Azshara chuckled, her smile flashing her fangs wickedly as she reached her hand up to cup Sylvanas’ breast once more.

“Merely making sure this agreement is beneficial for both sides,” Sylvanas sighed, arching into the touch once more.

“Then by all means, Warchief,” Azshara purred, pressing her wicked grin to Sylvanas’ ear. “I’ve got many other benefits to show you, my dear. I believe I’m going to enjoy this little partnership of ours.”


End file.
